Tantalizing Heat
by makeitadream
Summary: kataang:She gasped and then realized the mistake which she had made, in her haste she had gone into Aang’s room. oneshot lemon i do not own avatar but maybe Bryan and Mike will share haha.


There she was

Hey guys I know you have just been dying to read more of my work haha just kidding. But I do hope you like it. It took me a loooong time to write it. This is a lemon so don't read this if you don't like this kind of stuff. Thanks guys I hope you like it. Please R & R for me ;D.

There she was. Aang could see every curve, every ripple of the dress which reminded him of the water she bended so beautifully. It was a blue almost purple color it twisted around her neck and wrapped itself tightly around her 18 year old body which had grown and filled in.

The group was visiting Ba Sing Se and the earth king and as Aang talked to official members of the kings councils he couldn't really concentrate because all he could think of was the deliciousness of the dark skin which lied teasingly underneath the thin fabric of her dress.

All he could think about was how much he wanted to push her up against the wall of the ballroom and fuck her right then and there. He was having a hard time controlling these thoughts. Sweaty images of her face reaching pure ecstasy and her chest heaving and her voice begging for more. Most of all the male satisfaction of knowing that he had caused her to do these things. He couldn't help the erection which was forming in his pants and his blood began running hot.

"So I was thinking that this plan would help to bring the two sides to terms, what do you think Avatar Aang?" Aang was pulled out of his thoughts by the dim realization that someone was speaking to him. If that hadn't gotten his attention, Sokka's jab in his side really woke him up.

"We think it's a great idea, right Aang?" Aang was a bit preoccupied with trying to hide himself. The problems being that he had a very large member and that it was throbbing at its full extent. He had noticed that since he had turned 14 his thoughts involving Katara had become more and more of a sexual nature. Sokka's poor excuse for sex ed not withstanding he didn't know much about it other than when he thought of Katara many fantasies filled his head. Ones he didn't think he would ever think. Now Almost 17 his hormones were raging out of control in fits of frenzies.

"Huh, Oh yes, It sounds like it will work out really nice."

Katara was out on the dance floor dancing with a young and attractive nobleman. He seemed to be around 18 and was flirting with her at an insane degree so that everyone in the room was aware of it. Katara sighed, always at these parties Aang would be surrounded by diplomats and she ended up entertaining the horny and drunk noblemen.

Toph was much louder about her disapproval of being thrown to the crowd of sex crazed, upper class men. Now at 16 she was still loud and strong but following that was a beautiful young woman, she had filled out quite nicely and had a curvy figure with long black hair which fell to the middle of her back in a thick waterfall. She kept her childhood headband placed on her head and she wore a gorgeous green dress. Sokka left Aang to save his girlfriend from a particularly friendly man and took her to dance.

Katara watched Aang talk and thought about his muscles which were so well defined beneath the tunic style outfit he was wearing. Images landed ever so comfortably in her mind, images of Aang breathing hard and looking down at her with pleasure and love on his face. She also thought of her hand falling down his back caressing all his physique had to offer. She needed to stop, this was not the place to think about these things but she thought of them all the time. She felt herself getting wet, she needed to leave for a minute, cool down. Politely she left her partner and proceeded outside the ballroom.

Aang saw Katara leave but was unsure of the reason for her departure, but he needed to leave and take care of his boner. He walked out of the Ballroom and down the hall to his room in the palace. He sat on the giant bed which had a green comforter with gold lining. He laid back on his back and closed his eyes.

Visions of Katara flew into his head, and he slowly stroked his member trying to climax so he could get rid of it. Then he heard a door to his right open and out of it strode Katara. Her face was wet from the water she had washed face with in Aang's bathroom. She gasped and then realized the mistake which she had made, in her haste she had gone into Aang's room instead of her own.

Aang was blushing to the extent of looking like he couldn't breathe. The Girl he had loved since he was 12 was standing there watching him trying to get rid of a huge boner which she had caused without knowing it. Katara blushed a little and then made a rash decision, she strode over to the bed he was laying on and gently laid a kiss on his lips. She began to pull back when he did not reciprocate, but he stood up so she could not get away.

Aang pushed her against the wall he was unaware, though, of the force of which he had pushed her but she didn't seem to notice. His lips were on hers and selfishly was taking in the flavor that he had only tasted on rare occasions but had always loved. Her hands moved down his back and were coaxing the hidden muscles to come out and play. Her mouth opened to gasp as his hand took hold of her thigh and he slid his tongue inside her mouth.

She replied by lightly touching his tongue with her own and sucking on his bottom lip. He backed up.

"Katara I'm sorry I should be able to control myself." He looked at her sheepishly waiting for her to be angry with him. But instead she was breathing hard and her eyes looked as if nothing but simple animal lust followed with a hidden love, was swimming in the blue orbs. She walked forward to him and with a single hand she pushed the mighty avatar on his back. With this she was now in charge. She crawled on top of him and began sliding his tunic up over his head. He was only able to slowly take off his shoes with his heels as she began kissing the delicious muscles which she had just uncovered.

When her mouth had reached the belt of his pants, she took the top of the hem in her teeth and pulled down the fabric. Once his pants and boxers had fallen away she was able to see the size of him. Her eyes fell over the large but not to overpowering arms to the beautifully toned chest, his powerful legs and his very large member. He had had enough of being the captive. In one swift moment he was on top of her small frame. In the past years he had grown considerably and was now the taller of the two.

He was also able to sweep all of the fragile clothe from her and saw her in a way that was different than anything else he had experienced. Her hair fell long over the sheets and her waist was small which filled out into curvaceous hips and up above dark smooth orbs with a perk nipple on each. He took a moment to look over her and take in her beauty, then he delicately took the right breast in his hand which had the power to command all elements even Katara.

He was rewarded by a light moan which made him want her even more. He then roamed down her frame. Then he discovered a prize for him in between her thighs. Slowly he started to push himself into her. He found that she was very tight and the friction of him against her moist walls was absolutely intoxicating. He groaned from the pleasure this was causing and Katara let out a small squeak. He look down to see her eyes closed tightly. He stopped and started to pull out but she stopped him.

"No, I'm fine just give me a second." When she relaxed he started slowly. "Aang," she moaned, "Faster, harder." He gladly complied, the current speed becoming a tad boring. He began to pull in and out at a remarkable speed and both began grunting and moaning. "Uhhhh….mmmmm….Aang….AANG!!" Katara screamed out his name which made him even more proud, then she came. The tightening of her walls brought him to his climax as well.

"Oh..KATARA!!" with this he collapsed on her chest with exhaustion. "I love you, Katara, so much." He whispered these words to her. She looked into his eyes tears forming in her own. "Oh Aang I love you too." Then she turned him over on his back, "How about another go my love?" He smiled as she began to rock against him.

The Earth King was beginning to worry when Aang had not returned. He went looking for him and knocked on the door. A muffled yes came from inside, "Avatar Aang, are you alright?" he waited for a reply what he got was a moan and then a "Never better, your majesty."


End file.
